


Alone Together

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagined totally happened with Jasper and Monty after the end of season 2, episode 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more jonty okay

            Luckily, when everybody was being sorted into different places to stay for the night, Jasper and Monty still managed to stay together. Well, more like both of them refused to be separated and pretty much begged to be kept together. It worked though, and now both of them had some much needed time to rest for a while. They were currently sitting on the floor in somebody’s house (neither had asked the woman’s name yet, nor did they feel the need to), Jasper running his fingers nervously through his hair, and Monty just sitting there with a worried look on his face. Both of them were tired of fighting, but they knew that to escape they would have to keep fighting until the very end, even if it meant one of them dying. Neither wanted that to happen, but knew that it was a sadly realistic possibility. Silence surrounded them, and not a comfortable silence, more of one that almost seemed to haunt the room. Eventually, Monty decided to talk, feeling uncomfortable with the eerie quiet.

            “Hey Jas’, do you think we’re going to make it out of here?” Monty asked.

            “Yeah, definitely. I mean, Bellamy’s here and Clarke’s coming, and well, now we know that there’s even a resistance group that’ll help us too,” Jasper replied, trying to fake the confidence that he didn’t have. Monty picked up on his uncertainty, but decided not to press it, not wanting to upset his best friend anymore than he already was.

            “Yeah, I’m sure we’ll get out of here somehow,” Monty responded, trying to seem as hopeful as possible. “And hey, even if we do die, at least we’ll go down swinging,” he added on, a small grin on his face. Jasper let out a small sigh, seeming tired of any sort of conversation.

            “Can we just, not talk about it?” Jasper whispered, panic in his voice. Monty nodded in understanding, and moved closer to him to wrap his arm around his shoulders. It was a usual thing at this point. An arm around each other’s shoulder, a hug when they needed it, sleeping in the same bed when both of them were unsure if they would even survive to see the next day.  They had grown used to each other’s company over the past few years, and just being with each other gave them a sense of security. Suddenly, the silence seemed comfortable, and Monty hated that he was about to break it this time.

            “You know, if we do die though, I guess I’ll really only have one regret,” He commented, trying to play it off as just something typical.

            “What?” Jasper asked, concern growing in his voice. Monty’s eyes widened in both fear and regret for ever even making the comment, and took a gulp before deciding to respond. _Well, I guess it really is now or never._

            “That I never once got to kiss you,” He mumbled, trying not to let Jasper actually hear what he was saying. Either luckily, or unluckily, Jasper had known him for long enough that he knew exactly what he had just said, as indicated by the small smirk now present on his face.

            “You know, I’ve always wondered if you had a crush on me,” Jasper replied.

            “Really?” Monty asked out of both curiosity and surprise. _Maybe I actually have a chance, if we survive tomorrow, that is._

            “Yeah. I mean, every time I’ve asked you if you had a crush on somebody you’ve just blushed and said no, so I figured you just had a crush on somebody you didn’t want to tell me about,” He responded with a shrug.

            “Wait, does that mean that you have a crush on me too?” Monty asked, trying not to seem too hopeful. He had learned to never get his hopes too high, living on the Ark and all. He learned to never hope to get to the ground, but hey, if that came true, then maybe this could too.

            “Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I used to think I had a crush on Octavia, but after I realized she only liked me as a friend, I guess that’s when I realized I kind of had a crush on you for probably even longer, but just never really figured it out until then,” Jasper responded while watching Monty’s reaction, which seemed to be grinning a lot and also quite a bit of blushing.

            “I guess this means I really won’t have any regrets tomorrow then, huh?” Monty stated as more of a fact than a question. Luckily, he and Jasper were already close as could be, so all it took was a small bit of movement for him to kiss Jasper. The kiss was full of excitement, but with that came nervousness for the next day. The kiss was anxious and demanding, Monty moving himself to sit in Jasper’s lap instead of next to him. But yet, it was also silent and loving, and somehow it all made sense to them. Jasper ran his fingers through Monty’s hair, which he had always done as a joke, but it definitely made them both still grin at the moment. Monty wrapping his arms around Jasper’s waist felt like a familiar hug, and the kiss was just an added bonus. Most of all, them kissing felt like love, pure and simple. Eventually they pulled apart, foreheads still touching, both of them with smiles spread across their faces.

            “I love you,” Monty whispered, giving Jasper another quick kiss.

            “I love you too, you dork,” Jasper replied. Both of them agreed that if they were going to be fighting tomorrow, that they needed to sleep, and soon. They decided that sleeping on the couch would be better than sleeping on the floor, especially since it meant they would be pressed up close to each other. They lied down, Monty pulling a blanket over the both of them, and attempted to get to sleep.

            “Hey Jas’,” Monty started, “No matter what happens tomorrow, just remember that I love you, okay?”

            “I couldn’t forget even if I tried,” He responded. That was enough to make them both fall asleep within minutes. Despite how afraid they were for the next few days, they knew that they had each other, and somehow that was enough.

 


End file.
